Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze)
Ghost Rider is a character from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Dante vs Ghost Rider *Etrigan the Demon vs Ghost Rider * Freddy Krueger vs Ghost Rider * Ghost Rider VS Alucard (Complete) *Ghost Rider vs. Akuma (Complete) * Ghost Rider vs Heatblast *Ghost Rider vs. Hellboy *Ghost Rider vs. Jackie Estacado *Ghost Rider vs. Lobo *Ghost Rider vs. Morrigan Aensland *Ghost Rider VS Nightmare *Ghost Rider VS Sans *Ghost Rider vs. Scorpion (Complete) *Inferno Cop vs. Ghost Rider * Slenderman vs Ghost Rider *Spawn VS Ghost Rider (Complete) *Delsin Rowe vs. Ghost Rider Possible Opponent History Johnny Blaze is stunt daredevil who spent his early years in the Quentin Carnival as the apprentice of Craig "Crash" Simpson with feelings for his mentor's daughter Roxanne. But at the age of 17, learning Crash has cancer, Johnny is visited by the demon Mephistopheles who offers to cure Crush in exchange for Blaze's soul to which he hastily accepts. Though Crash is at healthy as an ox the next day, he dies in a freak accident during a stunt with Johnny realizing too late that the devil never promised to save his mentor's life. Mephistopheles considers their contract to be fulfilled and infuses Johnny with the essence of the fallen Zarathos to become the latest in a line of hellspawn bounty hunter sent to retrieve damned souls and rogue demons: The Ghost Rider. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Johnathon “Johnny” Blaze *Height: 5’10 (as Blaze) / 6’2 (as Ghost Rider) *Weight: 180 lbs (as Blaze) / 220 lbs (as Ghost Rider) *Occupation: Stunt rider *Bound to the demon Zarathos Transformation *Either at will or when innocent blood is spilled *Formerly occurred only at night Abilities *Superhuman strength **Able to lift up to 25 tons **Blaze limits power while in control *Superhuman durability **Nearly immune to earthly physical damage *Regeneration **Can regrow limbs in moments *Hellfire manipulation **Generate, control, and project hellfire at will **Able to project from eyes, mouth, and hands **Can channel through shotgun and motorcycle **Able to create walls of hellfire and omnidirectional explosions **Capable of bringing great pain to the Hulk Mystic chain *Obeys Ghost Rider's mental commands *Capable of growing in length *Can be used as a flail, lasso or staff *Can separate into shurikens, which then form back *Can spin like a saw to cut through almost anything Hell Cycle *Powered by hellfire *Not restricted by laws of physics *Obeys him even when Ghost Rider isn't riding it Penance Stare *Causes enemy to experience all the pain they’ve ever inflicted *Capable of killing *Requires eye contact and a soul to even work Feats *Boundless power with Zarathos in control *Regenerated his skull with no discomfort Faults *Has lost possession of Spirit of Vengeance multiple times *Penance Stare backfired against certain individuals *Can be harmed by weapons forged in heaven Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Demon Category:Zombies Category:Fire Users Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Ghosts